1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor controlling technique, and more particularly, to a technique for controlling a current limiter of a motor for limiting current supplied to the motor by controlling the current limiter according to the rotational speed of the motor so that accurate control of the motor according to the type of execution mode is possible.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a motor controlling apparatus uses a current limiter to protect the motor from overcurrent. The current limiter limits current supplied to the motor according to a voltage supplied to a control port. That is, the current limiter cuts off the current supplied to the motor when a voltage under a threshold value is supplied to the control port. When a voltage over the threshold value is supplied, the current limiter increases the current supplied to the motor in proportion to the level of the supplied voltage.
According to conventional technology, since a uniform voltage level is supplied to the control port of the current limiter, the current supplied to the motor is limited to a particular value regardless of the type of execution mode.
In a VCR, a slow playback mode, which is one of a group of special playback modes, is for displaying an image more slowly than a normal playback mode, which is accomplished by periodically repeating a still mode and the normal playback mode. When the slow playback mode is executed by repeating the normal playback mode and the still mode, control of a brake in the motor is needed. Control of the brake is generally performed by supplying a reverse voltage to the motor for a predetermined time to reduce the speed of the motor so that a tape runs for a predetermined time and the motor comes to a stop. In this state, since the motor stops out of a target position according to a load, characteristic picture motion in a screen is not displayed smoothly.